Things Will Happen
by Lonixa
Summary: Percy Jackson makes a choice. A choice that will change his life forever... Eventual Percy x Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Will Happen.**

 **Noticed how bad this was and asked my friend Skytor to beta it. Huge shout out to him!**

"Clear!" a voice yelled, over the wailing siren of an ambulance. The defibrillator released a shock throughout a woman's body to no avail, bar causing the body to jerk slightly.

The body belonged to Sally Jackson. A single mother of one that had fought tooth and nail for all of her life to fend for herself and her child. Now the results of living such a life had come crashing down on her. She had been stressed with money, love and most importantly her son, Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus.

The aforementioned man stood in disbelief at the sight before him. The boy was only eighteen years old and had already accomplished things men thrice his age would struggle to grasp. The war with the Giants had finally ended and here he was now, next to his mother who may very well be on her deathbed. After everything he had done to protect all he loved, he failed to save what mattered most in the end.

Collapsing to his knees, he grabbed ahold of his mother's hand and put his forehead on it. "Clear!" Another jolt to her body yet it yielded no reaction from her, she wasn't moving at all and it seemed unlikely that she would any time soon.

Percy could feel the dull buzz of the energy lancing through his arm, but he could not bring himself to care. Everything was numb, all of his emotions were expended and everything felt like a horrible dream.

Percy felt the tears as the begun to flee from his eyes. The tears he had kept in for so long, the tears from trying to save everyone, from trying to be good enough, finally began to break free. The floodgate had opened and it wouldn't be resealed ever again. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Mom. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered to her, leaning up and kissing her hand. "You were the best Mom anyone could have ever asked for so please, please stay with me."

"Cle-" Percy heard the man begun but did not continue, in the drop of a coin everything had become silent. Percy froze, even the noise of the ambulance had died away. As he looked up and wiped the tears away he saw something peculiar. Time itself had seemed to become frozen in its tracks, there was not a single sound or movement. Everything was still.

 _"Perseus Jackson,"_ three deep feminine voices reverberated throughout the air, shaking Percy's very soul. Darting around to face the source of the noise, Percy saw the three fates standing by a tree. The very same tree he had seen all those years ago, when he had first been introduced into the life of a demigod.

Clotho sat off to the left, as she slowly knitted threads in a way that reminded Percy of a grandmother. On the right sat Lachesis who carefully measured each individual thread, making sure they were the perfect length.

Unlike the other two fates. Who were doing their job with ease, Atropos stood as still as a bone, one of the threads held between her hands as she examined it carefully. _"Life is a very peculiar thing. Many fear what comes after life while there are those that welcome it warmly. During life, there is much to do and never enough time."_

Percy stood straight up from across the other side of the road and bowed his head to the fates. "Ladies Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. What can I help you with?"

 _"I told you I liked this hero Clotho! But no, you said that it would not be worth bestowing such a gift upon him when we saw him the first time. He will surely accept! Even Atropos knows that!"_ Lachesis angrily hissed, waving the thread that was within her fingers, clearly upset at what Clotho had said early.

He could see the elderly lady roll her eyes and point her needles at Lachesis in a rude manner. _"You said that about the last hero we offered this gift with and what? It was clear you were wrong about that one and the one before. What will make this one so different? Please enlighten me Lachesis."_ Clotho spat, straightening up in her seat. A hair's breadth away from beginning a full on brawl with her sister. It was clear that what was said before was important had the fates been arguing.

 _"Both of you stop!"_ Atropos's raspy voice had intervened in the argument. It was clear she was the leader of the three as both of them quieted at once. _"We already know what will happen! I do not know why you play this guessing game before it even takes place! It is pointless and only ends up making our jobs harder in the end!"_

Percy slowly stood up, it was clear none of their attention was on Percy at the moment, completely focused with their argument.

Eventually Atropos looked over and rasped _"Step closer to us Perseus. Across the street and come see what we hold"_

Every fiber of Percy's body screamed at him not to do so. That he wouldn't like what he saw and to turn away from the fates. Yet, he continued walking forward, across the streets and weaving through the frozen traffic until he stood next to the three fates. His height made it so they were towering over them.

Clotho slowly pointed at a point behind Percy, her jittery hand made it seem hard to move. Once she got to the area she wanted she snapped her fingers and a rocking chair appeared behind him. _"Take a seat, Perseus Orion Jackson."_ She intoned, in a cheerless voice

 _"You make it sound so dark and foreboding! He is just taking a seat for gods sake Clotho!"_

As Perseus took a seat he leant back as far as he could after seeing Atropos's seething face. _"I will cut your tongues if you do not stop arguing. Get back to work!"_

Percy noticed the exasperated look on Atropos's face, Deciding, against every part of his brain screaming at him to stay quiet, to speak up, _"Don't you think you should take a vacation from everyone Atropos?"_ he asked.

The fates looked taken aback. It was clear that it wasn't often that they were told to go on a vacation. _"That is not a bad idea Perseus. However, there is a reason of why we appeared before you. We will offer you a gift and a curse. It is up to you to decide."_

 _"You have done so much for the world. So many look up to you and yet, at the same time, so many fear what you have become, as they watch in awe as you perform one great deed after the other. The gods of this world don't interfere with your affairs either."_ Atropos told Percy. It was clear the two were the only ones to partake in this conversation. Both Clotho and Lachesis were busy working on the tasks that had been given to them since birth.

"They are not that great, Lady Atropos. They are what any other demigod would have done in my position. I have lost many and saved many. It is what any demigod would do."

 _"No, it is not. Though I am not here to argue with you Perseus. Now listen, because what I say determines what happens for the rest of your life."_ She raised the thread very gingerly in front of him. Her movements were much more fluid then that of her sister. _"You recognize this. Do you not?"_

Percy bit down on his lip, "My mother's."

 _"Indeed, it is her time and yet, simultaneously, it is not. We may not tell you the details but once in a while a hero may decide his own path, decided not by the fates but with their help instead. It is now being offered to you. Perseus Jackson."_

Percy was hesitant, he wasn't completely sure what this offer entailed yet but it was clear that heroes in the past had rejected the offer at least once before. _"What is the offer Lady Atropos?"_

 _"The choice to give your mother life once more. In return we shall take all your deeds, or at least the memories of them."_ Atropos said, holding up the life thread and examining it closely. Gently going along the line of the thread, her hand weaving with it. _"We shall take the memories of everyone, the gods, the monsters, your friends."_

"Everyone?" Percy turned back to his mother. All around her were paramedics and civilians. In the distance he could see a cop car with blaring lights that had been speeding this way.

 _"You will still have your powers. That is who you are as a whole. You will have your mother, father and your soon to be step-father remember who you are. Will you give all your fame and friends to save one more life? The one most important to you of all? The one who stayed by when Gabrial Ugliano's smell saved you from monsters?"_

Percy let out a snort. It took less than a second for Percy to make up his mind. _"I'll save my mother of course. Will the others have learned of what happened here?"_

 _"Ha! I told you Clotho! Never one for believing me!"_

 _"Oh, can it you witch!"_

 _"Very well Perseus."_ Percy could see her eyes roll, as she otherwise disregarded her sisters. _"We will allow your mother to live to live the endmost fringes of the human lifespan. Once you exit the time lapse the effects will have already transpired. Your mother, Paul Blofis and Poseidon will know of our conversation. The last thing you must do is leave Manhattan. We will give you one month with your family before you must go. A friend will greet you once you have left. The gods are too close to here. You mustn't make any contact with the gods unless it is your father. Remember, you cannot make any initial contact with anyone that is not of the mortal world."_

 _"A gift!"_ Lachesis cackled, shaking the threads above her head, with wild vigor for someone who seemed as old as she did. It was clear she was more than pleased about one upping her sister. Leaning forward, she put her finger onto Percy's forehead and pushed. Hard.

Percy almost fell out of the rocking chair he had been given. Other than the poke on the forehead he hadn't felt any different. _"The scent! The scent is gone!"_

 _"That is all Perseus Jackson. I wish you luck within the rest of your life. This shall be the last time we talk."_

"Wait, what scent?"' Percy asked them, but they flashed away without answering.

It was an odd feeling, going from sitting down, having something pressed against your forehead to standing over your mother lying down, stone cold as she was.

"Clear!" Another jolt, the third one they had done worked like a charm. A gasp was heard as his mother shot up. Breathing heavily and looking around frantically. Once her eyes met his, Percy knew that his whole conversation with the fates was already within her mind. That she understood everything that had happened.

"Ma'am! Ma'am are you alright. Talk to me!" Another paramedic grabbed her face and turned it to his own, checking to see if she was stable.

The rest was a blur to Percy. After ensuring their insurance had covered everything, Percy walked home. His mother was in good care and Paul was on his way to pick up. Besides, he had quite a bit to think about.

He had not a single regret over his decision. He wanted to save his mother and his mother deserved a second chance to live. She had thrown her own life away for Percy and if she had been in the same position she would have accepted without hesitation.

"Percy." A sullen voice spoke from behind Percy. Percy's heart begun to pound and his hands curled up. "My son."

"Hey dad." Percy nodded his head gently, finding his body refusing to move. "How are you doing t-today?" Percy asked, wiping the tears away that refused to stop falling at this point.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Percy was turned around and embraced immediately. At once he began to sob. The final repercussions of what he had done hitting him with full throttle. "I am so proud of you Percy. Words cannot describe how proud of you I am."

"I'm sorry. I was selfish and I wanted my mom and I didn't want to live in a world she wasn't in."

While he couldn't see his father, he felt the man as he chuckled slightly. "Percy. You are anything but selfish. A selfish man would have let his mother die while he would have kept all the glory. No, you did what no one else would do and protect your mother. I fear even I would have not accepted the fates offer."

"I lost all my friends dad, I have no one to turn to and I have to leave them in a month anyways. With no money where will I go?" Percy burrowed himself into his father's arms. He was scared, he had fought monsters, demigods, gods before but never had he had to live on his own in the mortal world.

His father squeezed him tightly, refusing to let go for the moment. "You have no need to worry. I will be back within a week and I will have it all figured out. Don't worry. I can be with my own son now that Zeus nor any other gods know about you. At least that is the bright side right?" His father let out a dry chuckle. "We can finally go fishing together, I promise."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Percy whispered to his father. As good as it sounded, he still felt lost in his emotions.

"Hey" Poseidon let go of Percy and pulled him back. Slowly looking up, Percy saw his father and was shocked to see that the man had tears running from his eyes. "I will take care of everything alright? Spend this next month with your mother. Come on and let me walk you back." His father tapped him on his back and slowly led him to the apartment.

The walk was in silence, no doubt both of them lost in their own thoughts and as Percy unlocked the door he could see Sally with her head tucked low. Paul was next to her and comforting her to the best of his ability. "Hey Percy."

Sally shot up at once. Her eyes were bloodshot and her tear stained face wasn't faring any better. In a flash she was on Percy and hugging him tightly, refusing to let go. "Why?" She croaked out. "Why did you save me Percy? You had a whole life planned in front of you, so why?" She had let go of him and was shouting at him, and yet by the end she could do little more than croak.

Percy wrapped his arms around his mother. "I love you mom."

At this she began to sob, "I love you too Percy." She whispered. All would be okay in the end.

Am I really making a Percy Jackson and Twilight Crossover? Yes, I am.

"Percy! Get down here! Your flight takes off in a few minutes!" Percy heard as he was walking down the stairs with his two packed bags and backpack.

"Mom, I'm already here." He let out a light laugh as he sat the bags down. "I'm all set to go."

"Your toothbrush?" She shot him a look and he nodded, exasperated. He knew that soon he would be moving out, out but he had practically lived away from her since he was twelve. "What about your-"

"Mom." Percy shot her a look, this was a bit over the top. "You have nothing to worry about. If I'm missing something just send it to me, alright?"

"Alright." His mom shot her hands up and sighed. "I get it, you're a big boy now and you don't need me."

"Mom, you know it's not that."

She smiled sadly at him and pulled him into a tight hug, "I know. It won't be the same without you around Percy." It was true, he had gotten rather accustomed to seeing his mom all the time and now he was going to be living on the other side of the country with little communication at all.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to call."

"Sally! We have to get going!" Paul hollered from the doorway. "I can only have it parked on the side of the road for so long!"

Before he knew it, he was on a plane. The tears of his mother crying and the farewells of his step father. To say he was scared was a minor understatement. He was terrified of being on the plane as the son of Poseidon. Yet sure enough Zeus had not struck him down during the entire flight and he landed at SeaTac airport.

Hailing a taxi had been interesting, while it was normal to do so in Manhattan the taxi drivers in Seattle had not heard of Forks before. It wasn't until Percy showed them a map did they have a lightbulb moment and took them the three hours it was.

"This is it?" Percy whispered to himself as he stared at the front door, holding the key in the palm of his hand. It was... homey, on the outside it was a small two-story house painted a white shade that would remind you of a picket fence.

Picking up his bags he walked to the front door of the house and unlocked it, slowly opening it to reveal a small living room with a kitchenette. The living room was furnished with a loveseat and a small tv that was mounted onto the wall.

Stepping in he dropped his bags and closed the door behind him. The house was quite obviously old, but Percy took a guess and had assumed that his father had renovated it. Slipping off his shoes, he carefully walked upstairs.

The first room he came across was an office. A small student desk stood with a chair. Other than that, and a small rocking chair in the corner of the room, it was completely bare.

Shaking his head, he went to the other room which was on the opposite side of the one he had just entered and found his room. There was a bed that stood in the middle and two bedside tables, one with a lamp. A television was on the wall, opposite to the bed.

"It's cozy." Percy murmured as he set his backpack down.

"I thought you would like it." Percy jolted and turned around, only to see his father leaning on the door frame. He was looking around the room, nodding appreciatively. "Quite a nice set up."

"Dad." Percy walked over to his father and gave him a hug.

His father returned it then gestured downstairs. "Come on, I have some things you should know." Once downstairs he pointed at the counter where a few documents laid in a neat stack. "You start school in two days, unfortunately school starts much sooner over here then Manhattan. And as you're only your seventeen you still have two more years of high school. You'll be entering your junior year,"

Picking up one of the folders, his father flipped the page and handed him a credit card, "It's unlimited, you could call it a gift from me. Don't go over the top. I'll be paying for all of the house cost and everything else that is needed, I have an assistant already taking care of it. Now." He flipped one more page which held important documents that Percy knew he should have had. "This is your driver license. I know you haven't taken the test yet but no harm no foul right?" His father shot a wink at him. "That should be all."

Percy was practically spluttering, "Dad this is so much-"

His father held up his hand and rested it on Percy's shoulder. "Think of it as the reward for saving the world my boy. Now I must be off but I have one more thing I should show you. The fates promised a friend and I believe I know who."

That was right, the fates had promised a friend but Percy hadn't understood what it meant. Following his father to the back yard. He saw it rather open that led to a big forest. Putting his fingers to his mouth, his father let out a loud whistle.

The trees swayed back and forth and continued to do so. They swaying of trees came closer and closer and Percy held his hands up in front of himself, mentally bracing himself for what was to come.

He was glad as he did as he slid back several feet, due to a massive furry missile colliding into him. Then it started licking him, Percy couldn't stop the laugh as the licks wouldn't stop coming, "Alright girl that's enough. Girl! Mrs. O'Leary! Stop!" Percy asked multiple times as he finally was able to get up.

The giant hellhound stood right at his side waiting patiently and barked, which sounded similar to what you would get to firing an artillery gun.

Poseidon let out a deep laugh. "Ah that reminds me, my last present. Come here girl." Poseidon gave a whistle and fastened a rather large collar around the hound. The charm worked its magic as the hellhound shrunk by quite an order of magnitude, into a small form that reminded Percy of a black lab. "Ah one last thing." Poseidon turned to Percy and handed him a small ornately carved silver whistle. "It'll only work on Mrs. O'leary but it works closely to the Stygian Ice Whistle."

Percy blinked in surprise, he had forgotten all about the whistle Daedalus had given him. "Thanks dad."

His father gave him a smile, "Press the button on the whistle." Doing has his father said he was surprised to see Mrs. O'Leary balloon up, back to her original size. "Alright girl, get going. Percy will call you in a bit." Giving one tongue lashing to Percy and his father, she sped off into the forest. "Well now that is over. I'm rather famished. Let's go get some grub Percy." His father slammed his back and pushed him towards the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **So funny story. I've written this story in various forms 4 separate times and have posted it under different pen names. Also just as funny, I deleted them the same amount 4 times they were posted. Unlike the others I just killed of Annabeth like I do with most of my stories.**

 **Sadly, I find writing this so easy for me. Despite how shitty it is. Well, when you write it for basically 6 years straight you may do it correctly eventually. After all 5th times the charm.**

 **Different Pen Names I posted it as: Percyisawerewolf, Sexypinkbeast, Destroypeace, H0tYand3r3.**

 **We got it this time bois… Hopefully**

"You're just giving this to me?" I asked my dad. This was beginning to become too much. I was starting to feel like a king with the amount of gifts that my dad had been giving me up to this point.

The reason behind my hesitance of accepting his gift was for two different reasons. The first was that he had already done so much for me and well the second was the car. The car was by far the nicest car I've ever had the responsibility of driving - and no small amount of fear would have struck me if I even scratched it.

My dad looked down at me and gave me a belly laugh. The kind you would see when you went to your local mall and visited Santa for family pictures. "Why not? I have plenty more I could be using and it would be nice if they got driven once in a while." My dad grabbed my hand and dropped the keys to the navy blue BMW into my hand. A loud _plop_ was heard as I catched them with ease.

By the time I had already grabbed them, my father began walking away. "I'll be back in a few days to check how you're doing! Remember that school starts in two days!" With that my dad flipped a peace sign. Averting my eyes, I could practically feel the bright shine and when I turned back he had already disappeared.

 _Lost at sea I suppose_. I let out a light chuckle at my own little joke and then headed inside, eager to see Ms. O'Leary once more. Setting out some food for her, I headed outside and reached into my pocket. The comfortable, cool metal of the whistle met my hand and once I brought it back out, I whistled into the whistle that was specifically designed for Ms. O'Leary.

The familiar shake of trees began as she started to run towards me. This time I was more prepared than last. Once I saw the outline of Ms. O'leary within the trees I immediately hit the button and received the outcome that I wanted. Her size begun to get smaller and smaller and by the time she reached me she was on the same level as my knee cap. Her normal artillery shell barking was that of a small 'yip'. Yet the same smile from seeing me never went away.

This put a smile on my own face as I leaned down and rubbed the top of her head. "Hey girl, you hungry?" I asked her and received a yip and dog-kiss in return. Letting out a small chuckle I went inside with her following closely behind and showed her to the food bowl.

A loud _ding_ jolted me from my thoughts and I frowned slightly. ' _Who would show up at this hour?'_ While it was by no means late into the night. It wasn't exactly visiting hours to other people's houses. Watching Mrs. O'Leary for just a second, i headed to the door and opened it.

There was a man that stood by the front door that looked to be in his fifties. The man was looking around the neighborhood and was checking all around. He had a mustache on his face that reminded me of a cop. "Sir? May I help you?" I leaned slightly in front of him to get his attention.

The man jolted slightly and held out his hand to me. "Charlie Swan, chief of the area. I heard from your father that you were both moving in today? Just wanted to give you all a welcome to the neighborhood. Is your dad home?"

I awkwardly scratched the back of my head, he told people that we were already moving in? I took the man's hand and shook it, "Names Percy Jackson. Sorry to say but you just missed my dad. He went on another business trip unfortunately."

The man turned awkwardly and it was then I knew Charlie wasn't really one for small talk. He was more of the get down to business type but I appreciated him trying his best at least. "Oh, well then."

"Would you like to meet our dog? Mrs. O'Leary is a nice girl and she loves to meet new people." I smiled at the chief. It wouldn't be too bad of an idea to get on his good side. Hesitantly the man nodded and I turned back and hollered. "Girl! Come here!" At once the familiar scamper of Mrs. O'Leary was heard on the wood floor and she was next to me in but a moment, waiting patiently for my orders.

Petting the top of her head, she leaned into my hand. "She loves the attention, would you like to pet her?"

Charlie was hesitant at first if the indication of his hand was anything to note. The moment his hand moved towards Mrs. O'Leary, she brought her snout forward and begun to lick his hand. The man at once was influenced by her charm and began to pet her straight away. My hellhound taking an instant liking to the man.

After a few moments Mrs. O'Leary licked him once more and went back inside, no doubt to take a nap. "That's a good dog you have Percy."

I smiled at him, "I know, I have no idea what I would do without her Officer. She's family."

Charlie smiled at me. "Will you be attending Fork's high school?"

"Yeah. I'll be starting as a Junior this year. It starts in just two days, right?" I knew it started in two days but for the sake of keeping a conversation I acted innocent. It seemed different to be interacting with someone that wasn't his family, yet at the same time it was nice.

Charlie nodded at me. "My daughter attends Forks High School as well, she is going to be a senior this year. Perhaps you would like it if she shows you around town tomorrow?"

I blinked in surprise, I hadn't expected that offer coming from Charlie. Giving him an appreciative smiled, I nodded. "That would be great Charlie, only if she isn't busy."

He stroked his chin, deep in thought for a moment. As I stared at him, his eyes were in a trance almost. "Well, she might have her boyfriend there with her? Perhaps I can get her to bring some of her friends as well?" He absently murmured as an afterthought.

I waved in front of him which snapped him out of it. "That sounds great Charlie, Thanks. I really appreciate it."

He gave me a farewell. "Well I suppose I'll be off. Welcome to the neighborhood Percy. She should be around sometime in the morning." With that he got back into his cop car which was parked on the side of the road and drove off.

I watched him for a moment before entering back inside to find Mrs. O'Leary snoring quietly on the couch, she was curled up into a ball and I couldn't help but smile at the scene. It felt nice to have at least one of my friends from my past life come join me.

Heading upstairs, I went to my room and flopped down onto the pillow. Sleep would do me some good.

Waking up in a different bed was interesting. Half of me expected to hear my mom yelling from downstairs and telling me to get ready for the day. The other half of me knew that I wasn't in Manhattan anymore but still wished to hear her voice all the same.

As I tried to get up I found that I couldn't? My legs felt as if a thousand pounds were on it and when I looked down I found Mrs. O'Leary peacefully wrapped around them. Gently shaking her awake, well, trying to. Mrs. O'Leary went from laying curled into a ball to rolling to her back as if expecting a belly rub. The good news was at least she got off of my legs. I could honestly say with a hundred percent assurance that she was just a really big puppy.

After getting up and doing my daily preparations for the day. I made some coffee and sat in the back of my yard on the grass. The grass wasn't exactly wet or damp but a feeling in my gut told me this wouldn't be happening to often. According to my dad it rained in Forks almost all the time. While the rain wasn't exactly harsh it still was enough to feel wet. On the brightside it was out in the middle of nowhere and since I didn't exactly have the scent anymore… Well, you get the idea.

Slowly sipping my coffee, I stared at the trees that were above me, they seemed to wave back and forth in a rhythm. No doubt due to the rain. It seemed different seeing so many pine trees everywhere but it was something I could get used to.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out from my right. Turning over I saw someone waving right about the white picket fence that lead from my house to the forest. The man was beautiful. On borderline equivalent to that of Aphrodite. He had a rather chiseled jaw and dare I say bronze hair? He looked like a god walking among mortals but I felt no godly energy coming from him.

I waved over at him, "Hey. How may I help you?" I asked him getting up, it was quite early in the morning. At least by my standards. The man watched me with a curious eye as walked over and offered my hand to shake to the man.

He took it with a smile and when I felt his fingers I had to face the urge to not withdraw my hand. His grip was ice cold and felt firm. "I rang the doorbell and no one answered. Charlie sent us over to show you around town if that was alright?" The man withdrew his fingers and I did in return. Taking note to remember the cold and smoothness for a later date.

I scratched the back of my head, "Hadn't the Chief said a daughter? All due respect." I quickly added, trying not to get on the mans bad side. Something told me that this man was different then your normal run of the day person. Wouldn't be too good to get on anyones bad side when I had just came to this town as well.

The man let out a velvety chuckle, "No worries. My name is Edward Cullen, I am dating the chief's daughter."

"Oh Ouch man. Good Luck." I blurted out almost immediately. Damn ADHD. My lips drew to a thin smile more out of disappointment with myself. "Ah sorry about that. The names Percy Jackson, sorry for questioning you earlier." I really needed to stop jumping the gun so much.

The same velvety laugh was heard from the Edward and I half believed he was almost an empousa. Glancing down to his legs for just a split moment I could confirm they were indeed human. "My girlfriend and my sister are waiting by the front door. Would it be alright if we came in for a moment and introduced ourselves?"

The man was polite, undoubtedly so and I couldn't find myself denying him. "Of course, I have a really um, loving puppy. Will that be a problem?"

For just a moment I thought I saw the man wince but instead he just smiled. "No worries. See you in just a moment." I took note about how we both walked simultaneously up until I entered the back door.

"Mrs. O'Leary, come here girl!" I called throughout the house as I walked to the front door. The moment I reached the doors she was already by my side. Patiently waiting for the doors to open. "Stay." I told her but I was half worried she was going to be jumping on the new guests.

Opening the door, I honestly was shocked for a moment. Just like Edward had been, both girls were equally as beautiful. Both were pale and yet one of them didn't have that same shine that Edward had. With how close the proximity was to the girl, I assumed that this was Charlie's daughter. The other one had a red pixie haircut that strangely fit really well on her. She had that same persona as Edward of knowing she was beautiful but not announcing it to the world. "Wow you really are as handsome as they said you are! Welcome to the neighborhood Percy!" The redhead bounded forward and I instinctively took a step back. One moment she was just there and the next she was in my face practically. "Oops sorry."

The girl looked down and gasped, if I had to guess I would say the overload cuteness as she got down and furiously yet gently began to pet Mrs. O'Leary who responded with many kisses. "Um, no worries." I said awkwardly, it had been awhile since I talked with those outside of the supernatural and just as long with talking to people my age. "Would you like to come inside for a moment? I'm afraid I don't have much furniture but its home."

The girl petting Mrs. O'Leary bounded up. "Oh we would love to Percy! I heard you just moved in as well and you are going to Fork's high school!" The redhead clapped her hands together. "Don't worry! We can show you around!"

"Thanks um," I just noticed I didn't know her name. Nor did I know the other girls name.

It was then Edward stepped forward and introduced the two. "This here is Alice Cullen, my sister. Next to me is Bella Swan. We are all seniors going into this year." The man nodded at me.

"You know I could have introduced myself to him." Bella told Edward, speaking up for the first time. The man in question just smirked but said nothing. I had the distinct feeling this was a regular occurence.

"Well welcome to my humble abode then, Edward, Alice and Bella. I hope you like it?" I asked it more as a question as I opened the door all the way. "Mrs. O'Leary, want some breakfast?" She bounded away from Alice's hand and straight to her dog bowl. No doubt hungry.

Leaving the door open, I immediately headed to the kitchen, trusting that they could find their way through the door and into the small living room. _I wonder if I should buy a chair for the living room? The room does seem rather small in regards to furniture._ After putting some food into the dog dish, I asked from the kitchen, "Would you all like any food? I can cook something really quick."

There was a quick response from Edward, "Thank you Percy. We are good though." Shrugging, i bounded back to the living room,

"This is a very lovely home you have Percy." Bella added once I got back. Both Alice and Edward agreeing.

"Thank you Bella." I smiled appreciatively at her. There was something nice about hearing that you had a nice home. "Sorry I can't really offer you a seat. I plan on adding more furniture but I just arrived yesterday." ' _Wow, Really need to stop being so awkward Perce.'_

Despite the tone of my awkwardness, Alice just looked around and smiled. "What if I bought a chair for you! I have the perfect idea!"

My eyes widened. That was too much. Too many people had basically been doing everything to me and they had no reason too. "Wait it's no problem at all. I can find some chair off of craigslist or something." My words fell upon deafened ears as she looked around the room. No doubt plotting what type of furniture she was going to get me.

"Don't worry Percy, I feel the same way when Edward buys me things." She half glared at him but the man's eyes were focused on his sister. "She won't stop until she gets to do what she wants. Might as well just let her."

"You know Percy. It smells really good in here. Kinda reminds me of the ocean." Alice spoke out loud. Sniffing as well I could honestly say that I didn't smell it.

Bella interjected as well, agreeing with Alice, "It does. It smells like I am on a Hawaii beach with my toes in the sand."

I shrugged, honestly having no idea what they are talking about. Perhaps as the son of the sea I always smelt like the ocean? "Can't really smell it to be honest."

Edward nodded his head. "It's really calm and peaceful in here. A relaxing place to be."

I let out a laugh and pointed down the hallway where Mrs. O'Leary was eating her food. "I think you guys are thinking of Mrs. O'Leary. She loves everyone and everyone loves her. Now that I think about it." I stroked my chin absently. Who could not love Mrs. O'Leary? She was arguably the cutest thing on the planet when she wasn't tackling you with kisses.

"Perhaps we should go show you around town Percy? It isn't far from here and while there isn't much to look at, it would be good for you to familiarize yourself with it." Edward said, changing the subject. "That is what Charlie offered to do after all."

Oh, that was right. Reason they came over after all. With a sheepish grin I nodded. "Thanks for that. We could drive or walk? Though I can't really say I know how far away everything is."

Alice waved me off, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about it! You can ride with us and we will point where everything is at. Then would you like to come to our house afterwards?"

I don't exactly know why but both Edward and Bella looked… staggered? At what she asked. I have a feeling it wasn't the best idea to be inviting me over so quickly. With a fake smile planted on my face, I looked over to Alice. "Sorry Alice, but I still need to go school shopping and I don't want to stay away from Mrs. O'Leary for too long." Both of them were true and yet I felt it was a measly way to escape going to meet new people.

It was clear that Alice saw that as well as she pressed on. "I am sure Mrs. O'Leary would last without you. What is wrong with meeting our family?" She asked worriedly.

I honestly could say I had no idea why she wanted me to meet her family. "Well I suppose it would be alright." I conceded. Looking at Edward to see it if was alright and I could honestly say I was glad to see him nod. I could see Bella look at Edward with a worried expression but it soon disappeared. Was there something bad about seeing their family?

"Oh don't mind them. They are worried about how are sister is going to act is all. Don't worry! She will be on her best behavior!" Alice clapped her hands together. "Now let's get going. There is a lot do to and only a little bit of time!"

"Should I get my car as well? Just so I can drive back home after we are done at your house?" I asked Alice.

Alice pursed her lips for a moment. Her eyes hazy before snapping back out of it. "Nope! Edward can drive you back when it's time to come back! He has to take Bella back home anyways."

My eyes turned back to Mrs. O'Leary who was on the loveseat, already sleeping soundly and snoring away. Apparently being around so many people made her tired quite often? Or was it because it was day time that she was resting?

After everyone exited the house, we all piled into Edward's Volvo. I and Alice both in the back seat.

After a few moments I begun to understand more about the three I was with in the car. Edward reminded me almost of a prince, he was quite regal and eloquent in his movements and words. His sister on the other hand was passionate and always voiced her opinion. Bella was the quietest out of the bunch, only really spoken when spoken too or when she had something to voice.

The tour really only lasted a few minutes and once I had bought my school supplies it had only been half an hour since we left the house. It was still early morning and already I was done with everything on my schedule. Well shit. That was faster than I anticipated.

"Shouldn't we drop this stuff back at my house?" I wondered out loud as I looked at all my school supplies. It wasn't much but it was still enough to be a handful.

Alice from right next to me, rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Edward can bring you home with them later. For now you can meet the rest of our family and Rosalie!" She squealed with happiness.

I was slowly becoming used to the quirky girl but there were times where she lost me. "I see."

"Better not to question it Percy." I met with Edward's eyes in the rearview mirror. I could only nod in response. I was beginning to learn that Alice almost always got her way once she had her mind on it.

"We're here!" Alice basically sang and I saw a house that reminded me of the Big House in size. The outside looked completely different. Unlike the Big House which had been logs, this house was made out of clean concrete with many windows.

"Wow." I murmured out, not being able to stop myself. The house was truly one of the most beautiful place to live I had ever seen. "This is incredible."

"I felt the same way when I first saw it." Bella agreed with me.

"Come on, let's go." Alice ushered us in. Apparently super excited for me to meet the family.

I hadn't understood yet why it was so important for me to meet the family. Alice really wanted to show me off apparently? I wasn't completely sure and one thing was for certain. This shiver running down my spine wasn't just for show.

 **Um. I really tried not to go over the top with Alice but I feel like I was borderline… If that makes sense?**

 **Thoughts On making A story where Percy replaces Bella and it's a femEdward? … Kinda wanna do it.**

 **Um king of the void should be next? Maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Will Happen, Chapter 3.**

 **Welp I'm back… Surprised?**

 **Join my discord :D We have a bunch of authors in it.** F3g8qTx

The last time I felt this way was walking into the Mansion of Night. Every hair on the back of my neck stood up and my body screamed at me to not enter the house. While Alice, Bella and Edward seemed like alright people to me, there was another part of them that just screamed _monster._

It was ridiculous, I had dealt with monsters plenty of times before. Some were weak, nothing more than plebeians at the bottom of the food chain. Other's were on a scale that could cause worldwide catastrophes and potentially end all life as we knew it.

There was no sort of dominating allure that I felt off of the three next to me as we walked to the house. Alice ushering me forward with every step, as if anticipating what my reaction to the house would be. Bella and Edward silently following in tow.

"What do you think so far?" Alice asked, practically dragging me through the door.

The house was beautiful. It was open and wide, much nicer than anything I had ever seen. There was a certain air of brightness that when the sunlight came into the room it made the house feel alive and welcoming. "It's beautiful." I murmured, my eyes wandering the house. "It's amazing." I added moments later, unable to help myself.

If possible, the radiating smile that Alice had was glowing and I couldn't help but advert my eyes. How was that even possible for a smile to be so bright. "Good." She nodded her head. "I can't wait to show you to Rosalie."

"Rosalie? Who's That?" I rose an eyebrow at Alice. This wasn't going to be one of those hook up things, right? Like pairing with the ugly sister that you saw in the movies that could never get laid.

Behind me, I swore I heard a snicker and as I turned back both Edward and Bella were quietly talking to one another. Trapped in their own world of love.

Alice saw this and jabbed me in the side. "Don't mind them. They always get like this and once they start they never stop." Turning around, Alice gave them a motherly look. "Alright you two go on upstairs. Honestly I thought you knew better then to do that at the doorway."

There was a light blush that appeared on Bella's cheeks while Edward let out a laugh. "Yes mother." Edward playfully mocked as he grabbed Bella's hand and headed up the stairs.

Alice watched them with an amused expression until they disappeared behind the upstairs wall. "Come on, you need to meet Esme. She will love you!"

"Esme?" My earlier question was repeated with just another name. Once again it was ignored as we headed to the back door where someone was quietly waiting in the kitchen, reading a cookbook as she made some food.

Once again, I felt immensely out of place compared to everyone in the household. Who I assumed to be there mother as well was beautiful as well in a motherly way. She strangely reminded me of Hestia with her warm features that invited you in, asking how your day was.

"Is that your mother?" I pondered out loud. My ADHD once more kicking in and not allowing me to hold it in my stupid head.

The woman named Esme looked up and shot a warm welcoming smile towards both Alice and I. "You must be Percy? I've heard quite a bit about you. Welcome to our home." She smiled gently at me.

"Heard about me?" I blinked in surprise. I had just moved here and I had also just met the Cullen family. How did she hear about me already?

As if reading his mind, Alice perked up. "I texted her while we were on our way here. We told her that you were new to town and wanted to give you a welcome feast!' She announced as she walked over to Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mom!"

Esme smiled at her daughter. "Rosalie is upstairs, I'm sure she would be happy to meet Percy. Why don't you go introduce her?" Esme gestured Alice forward and shot me a gesturing look. Quietly I followed Alice up the stairs. Her endless ratteling was amusing, it had been ages since I talked to someone else my age.

Going down the hallway, Alice pointed at the various rooms. "That right there is Edward's room, no doubt him and Bella are in there at the moment. Next is mine and Jasper's room- My boyfriend. Down at the end of the hall is Esme and Carlisle's room. And here is Rosalie's room." Alice walked next to the closed door and knocked quietly, "Rosalie? Do you want to meet Percy? He's new to the neighborhood."

I waited on the opposite side of the door from Rosalie for just a moment and found myself shifting noticeably. It was as if my entire life was going to end up changing from this one encounter and this one encounter alone. It was as if I was waiting for an impending doom to happen slowly as the familiar click of the door opened.

My breath hitched as I saw the door open. She was drop dead gorgeous- No. There weren't words to describe her beauty. For a moment I thought I saw Aphrodite herself once more, the only person that had made me breathless from looks alone. She had an elegant sort of air about her, that she knew she was better looking than you but didn't try to flaunt it. With her Hollywood actress blonde hair to her sparkling golden eyes, all of it just screamed attractive.

And on top of that? She looked nervous for a moment which surprised me. After having the door only opened partly for a moment she then opened the door fully to her room. "Hey Alice." She nodded to her sister. Her voice was silky smooth and yet there was an edge to it. She was worried about something but what?

Alice smiled brightly at her sister, "Rosalie. I would like you to meet Percy, Percy this here is our sister Rosalie and is a Junior just like you!

Rosalie nodded at her sister and stuck out her hand to me in a blink of an eye."My name is Rosalie."

I almost hadn't caught how fast she did and it was only due to my demigod reflexes that I saw it. Hesitantly, I grabbed her hand. "My name's Percy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

As my hand touched hers, a brief shock of electricity ran through it and I instinctively pulled back, her following suit. "Sorry 'bout that."

She shook her head, "Do not worry about it, it's not your fault."

Alice butted in at at this moment, "Well Jasper is in his room right now and I'm going to go see how he's doing. Take care you two!" With that she hopped down the hall and entered her room, not before shooting a wink at us.

I blinked in surprise, well that was interesting. Is that how they did things up here? Show someone from one to the next and then quickly fled. "Um, sorry about that. I don't really know how this happened."

Her lips twitched up just a little bit, just leaving the barest hint of a smile. "That's Alice for you."

I nodded, for the few moments that I had known Alice she seemed to have a rather quirky personality, one that was still loveable. "So um?" I said, not really knowing what I was supposed to do. To be honest my head was a breeze, everything that had happened today from meeting Alice, Bella and Edward to coming to there house and then meeting Rosalie seemed so sudden.

"Would you like to come in?" She ended up gesturing inside her door, inviting me in.

I stared at her eyes for a moment and watched the hesitance in her eyes for a moment, she was scared about what I was going to say, but why? "Sure. If that's alright with you." I asked just making sure.

She nodded, giving me a soft smile and took a step back. Her room was just like the rest of the house, open and inviting to all. She had her bed that was shoved against the wall with a small computer set up on the desk inside. Other then that the room was quiet and a little dull. _Can't really talk with how much stuff is in my house._ I mentally added to myself.

I awkwardly stood in the corner as she went back to her desk and sat down by her computer. As she sat down she gestured to the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry I don't have many other things in here. I don't have visitors too often." She admitted to me.

I put my hand through my hair, a sign that showed I was nervous. It wasn't too often that I was stuck with an astonishingly beautiful girl within her room and while I knew nothing would be happen. I could say I had no idea how to talk to her. Every movement was one of hesitance and reluctance, as if she was afraid that she was going to say the wrong thing.

After awhile I knew it was me who was going to have to make the first move, "So Rosalie, how are you liking school so far?" Great Percy. Wonderful. Cause every high schooler just absolutely loved to talk about school.

She surprised me though as she responded in turn, with neither frown or smile. "Everyone at the school is really nice and helpful. Anytime I need help everyone is quick to respond. Even the teachers are nice." She told me.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" She responded in turn.

I glanced at the outside for a moment, "It's very green."

Her lips once more twitched up, a greater reaction this time. "That is Forks for you. Green everywhere you turn."

"Do you like it here?"

She paused for a moment. "Yes, I love it here. Forks is very freeing."

I didn't know exactly what she meant by that but at the mention of living her I could see an actual smile. I doubt she noticed it but it was clear that she loved her home and wouldn't do anything without it. "Well that's good."

I mentally cursed myself for ending the conversation but she ended up picking up my slack, "Have you figured out your classes yet?"

I let out a small laugh, now that was something I wasn't looking forward too. "No, I'm supposed to go in to school early tomorrow and grab them. What are your hobbies?" I asked, continuing the twenty questions game.

She hesitated for a moment and I was wondering if she was afraid I was going to make fun of her. "I like to work on cars."

I blinked in surprise for a moment. "That's actually really cool, would you be able to teach me some time?"

"That sounds good Percy." She smiled faintly that reminded me of a smile more so of relief than anything else. "Do you have a phone at all?"

I blinked in surprise, I hadn't really used my phone at all since I got it only a few weeks before. I had not known how to use it and it wasn't until my mom taught me how that I begun to use it, only to contact her. "Um sure." I said, taking my phone out and handing it to her.

She let out a tight smile as she put her information in the phone. "Thank you." It was a small and tight voice that I barely picked up as she handed the phone back to me.

"Um. Yeah no worries." My eyes flickered back outside once more. It wasn't even noon yet, really early in the day and I was in a room being as awkward as possible, great.

"So what do you like to do?"

Her question took me off guard, what did I like to do? I hadn't really thought to much on it. I never really had time to myself in the past couple years due to demigod shenanigans. I shrugged, "I don't really know. Playing with my dog I suppose."

Her nose twitched slightly and her lips bent down slightly. "A dog?"

I couldn't contain my grin. "Trust me, she's a really loving dog and all she wants is for people to pet her. If you want sometime you can come over and meet her." I offered.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement and once more her lips twitched up. "I think I would like that. Perhaps later then?"

I couldn't contain my short laugh, thinking back to Mrs. O'Leary and the fact she's made friends with everyone that has met her so far. "Trust me, you'll like her."

"I'll hold you to it then."

"So what do you like to do?" I asked her in return as I sat on the corner of her bed so I could talk to her. The bed was comfy, perhaps more comfy than my new one was. The question might have been the same but her response had been limited and I worded it differently to get a different response out of her.

It worked like a charm as she gestured to her computer. "I like to do research or work on my BMW. It honestly depends on the day. When it's sunny out my family and I always goes on hikes so I suppose there's that as well."

It seemed to be much more exciting then my daily life, I was about to respond when a voice called through the house. "Kids! I'm going to the store quick. Bella, Percy? Is there anything you want?"

I blinked in surprise for a moment, why would she be asking me if I wanted anything? Looking up from Rosalie I heard her let out a soft giggle as she explained. "Whenever we want something we just get it ourselves. That's why she is asking you and Bella. She likes to pamper us."

I didn't know how to feel about them getting me anything. "Um, I'm good. I don't think I need anything that is?" I asked myself out loud. I already got all my school supplies.

"We still need to get you a chair silly!" A voice from the doorway jolted me from my spot as Alice and a blond haired man stood, looking over at us. The blond haired man had a strained smile on his face as he glanced over at Rosalie and I. "Percy I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend Jasper, Jasper this is Percy. I'm sure you'll become really good friends." Alice spoke in a matter of fact tone, as if she could see into the future and already tell.

From behind me I heard Rosalie give a soft giggle. Looking to Jasper I walked over and held out my hand. "Names Percy, thanks for allowing me to visit the house."

The man's face was staggered for just a moment with the strained smile but it disappeared as he took my hand. The strange ice cold hand connected with mine. "Jasper Hale, a pleasure you've come to Forks. I hope Alice wasn't too much for you?"

Before I could respond Alice gave him a light slap. "You know I'm not too hard on people."

He bowed his head with a joking smile. "Whatever you say milady."

"Alice was more than kind allowing me to your home. It's very beautiful. I feel like I've walked into a Crate & Barrel magazine." I admitted to him. My mind wondering to the magazine my mother had been looking at before she left.

"Is that so?" Jasper mused to himself for a moment then looked around Rosalie's room. "I suppose I can see that. Alice loves to decorate the house."

"Regardless!" Alice announced, changing the subject. "We were wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow after school."

"Um," I thought to myself. "I honestly don't know how much homework I'll have from school. If not much then I should be free. I would like to check on Mrs. O'Leary after school as well. I don't like being away from her for too long." I admitted to her.

"The reason we ask is because our father will be at work for the rest of the night and he would love to be here for the feast as well. We wanted to push it to tomorrow." Jasper explained to me.

I let out a slight laugh, why were so many people doing so many things for me? Was it rare for a new person to come into town. "Guys, you really don't have to do this. Honestly." I rubbed my hair back with my hand, feeling awkward by all the gifts that were being thrown on me. As kind as it was it felt to be a bit much.

Alice clapped her hands together with a smile and it was then I knew that I wasn't getting out of this. "Don't be silly! It's just a welcome to Forks kind of deal! Besides I am sure Rosalie would love for you to join us, isn't that right Rosalie!" Alice said, putting her sister on the spot.

All eyes turned right on Rosalie's who failed to meet mine or anyone else's eyes. "I think that's a great idea. It gives a chance to get familiar with us, right?"

"It's decided then! If Rosalie says so then we shall do it." Alice clapped her hands together and fled the room with Jasper in tow, stopping at the door for a quick moment. "Edward and Bella will be here for the next few hours. Rosalie why don't you take this time to take Percy home! Don't forget your stuff in the car Percy!" With that they both waved goodbye and disappeared behind the wall.

"Ah shit, knew I should have drove my car." I muttered. I hadn't planned on staying here long and I wanted to go check on Mrs. O'Leary, while I knew she would be alright it felt different being away from her for so long.

"I can take you home, no worries Percy." Standing up in an elegant fashion, she reached into her drawer and pulled out a lanyard with a key attached to it. She walked passed me in a hurried fashion and I couldn't help but frown, was it something I said?

Following her down the stairs I frowned as I saw my book supplies on the table. "How did it get there?" I questioned. I had left it in the Edward's car.

"No point dwelling on it. Though I believe my brother must have gotten it from the car." Rosalie told me as we entered into the car. Grabbing my items along the way.

Her car looked extremely close to mine. Unlike the BMW I had, hers happened to be a bright and shiny color. "Wow."

Her eyes perked up and she looked from her car to me, "Is something wrong Percy?"

I shook my head in response. "No, it's just that we have similar taste in cars. I don't know much about it but I have a blue BMW."

Her eyes lit up in excitement and happiness at the prospect of us liking the same car. It had been the most emotion that I had seen on her face all day and I couldn't help but smile in return. Her white teeth seemed to practically glow and they were as white as the gods and goddesses of Olympus, a pearly white shine. "Really?"

I let out a slight laugh. "Yeah. If you want you can drive it around some time. The car is brand new and I only have driven it once. I don't think I'm that good at driving though."

"I'll teach you then. It's a promise." All I could was smile and nod as we both hopped in the car.

Once we were in the car and the door was closed, she froze. After a few moments she stopped breathing all together and I waved my hand in front of her frantically. "Rosalie? Are you alright Rosalie?"

For a moment she didn't move at all until she snapped out of it and opened the door back up. "Rosalie are you alright?"

"Just...Just give me a moment Percy." She said as she covered her nose and stood up outside again.

Frowning, I turned my head down and smelt my shirt. "Do I smell that bad?" I whispered quietly. Why else would she be covering her nose.

Getting back into the car, Rosalie rolled down the windows. "You don't smell badly. Not at all Percy. Almost like the ocean." She told me, surprising myself that she heard me whisper it.

"You heard me?"

She tapped her ears as ears as she started the car with a strained smile. "Make sure to always eat your carrots Percy."

I blinked in surprise, so she had heard me. Or perhaps I really wasn't that quiet?

We drove the rest of the way to my house in silence which was a relatively short drive. Upon arrival I exited the car and asked, "Do you want to meet Mrs O'Leary?"

She gave me a thin smile, "Perhaps tomorrow. I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Well I hope to see you at school tomorrow." I gave her a farewell wave in which she returned. Flashing a smile she drove off.

I watched her go before a thought occurred in my mind. How had she known where I lived?

 **(But wait Lonixa! Rosalie is the year** _ **Above**_ **Edward, Alice and Jasper. I tell you this! Just deal with it.)**

 **Hope you like the chapter! Remember to Review and yell at me any way you want :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie POV**

"So that went well!" Alice sang out loud as she did a little twirl, standing next to the counter. Behind her stood Jasper who was hugging her tightly. "You didn't kill him!"

I wanted to rub my forehead. This wasn't what I needed right now. The scent of him still intoxicated me and part of me wanted to go back to his house just to smell him once more. "I need to hunt before tomorrow." I murmured quietly as I closed the door behind me. The gentle click of the door seemed to echo throughout the house. Even with all the mixed scents within the room, the lingering of his still shined above all else.

There was something different about his smell. Everything about it reminded me about him and I wanted to go back to him, talk to him. I yearned for him, just as Alice said I would.

Damnit Alice.

 **Percy Pov**

There was a sharp breeze that entered my room the morning I woke up. I hadn't realized it but I had left the window to my room wide open. My eyes peered down from my bed to the alarm clock next to me. A sharp 5:00 In the morning read and I wanted to groan out loud. School here in Forks Washington didn't start until about eight which confused me as to why I had woken up so early.

Despite it all, I got up from my bed. Years of being a demigod and having to be on the run took away the grogginess I felt whenever I woke up from my sleep. Once I was up, I was wide awake and there was nothing changing that.

A light snore caught me off guard until I realized that it had been just Mrs. O'Leary who was snoring softly. It was clear to me that I still was not accustomed to the whole living with just a dog idea. Walking downstairs, I gently went to the kitchen to make some food for Mrs. O'Leary and I. I had a few hours before I had to get going to the school and it wouldn't do me any good to not be ready for my first day of school. With an entirely new group of people that I hadn't met before. First impressions were a key to a successful life after all.

As if on cue, Mrs. O'Leary trotted into the kitchen once I finished making breakfast and patiently waited by her food bowl. Looking expectedly at me. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my throat. There was something about the way that she acted when around me. It was as if she was my own little bodyguard that was paid in food. Scratching behind her ear softly, I dumped her food into her container which she happily munched on.

A light knock at the door shocked me from my thoughts for just a moment. Putting the last of my food on my plate and turning off the stove. I washed my hands quickly and walked to the front door. Opening the door I was shocked to see Rosalie standing at the front door looking slightly nervous. "Rosalie?" I couldn't quite keep the shock out of my voice.

She smiled faintly at me, "Hello Percy, I'm sorry to intrude on you so early this morning."

I waved my hands frantically. "It's no worries! What brings you here this morning?" I probably shouldn't have been talking to Rosalie so early in the morning. Despite not being groggy did not stop the fact that I would mess up in front of arguably the most beautiful girl I had ever met.

"I was wondering if you were wanting a ride this morning? To school?" Her eyes peered up at me and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. The only thing I could focus on was the sparkling golden eyes that seemed to dazzle me. For a moment my body refused to move at all until she snapped me out of it, "Percy? Are you alright?"

I let out an awkward laugh, quite embarrassed that I had been caught staring at her. "Sorry about that, I was just feeding Mrs. O'Leary and I realized how early it was in the morning it all." It was true. It was only 6 o'clock and part of me wondered why she had been here to early. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

She flashed a slight smile and nodded. "If that would be alright with you." I blinked for a moment. There was something so intoxicating about the way that she acted around me. "Um, yeah. Of course. I invited you." Turning away for a moment I called throughout the house. "Mrs. O'Leary? Come here girl!" At once the familiar trotting echoed through the house as she wormed her way through my leg and the door.

Getting down to my knees. I shook her fur playfully for a few moments. "This is Mr's O. Leary. The most lovable dog you will ever meet."

There was a tinge of fear that graced her features before it was replaced with mild curiosity. Hesitantly she leaned down and reached her hand downwards towards Mrs. O'Leary. At once Mrs. O'Leary bounded up and shoved her head into Rosalie's hand in a blink of an eye. It was clear that she was already falling in love with Rosalie.

Rosalie almost drew back at how fast Mrs. O'Leary moved. One moment Rosalie was ready to pet the loveable puppy and the next she received the face of said puppy.

It took a few moments but it was clear she slowly fell in love with Mrs. O'Leary. After a few moments of soft petting, his puppy began to lick the hand of Rosalie until she slowly withdrew it and stood up. Happy that she got her attention for the day, Mrs. O'Leary turned around and trotted back into the house, no doubt ready to finish the rest of her food.

"Well…" I trailed off for a moment as we both watched Mrs. O'Leary enter the house. "Want to come in?"

I took note of how her eyes seemed to light up with a tint of happiness and relief. "Sure." She responded. Backing up from the door, I allowed her room to enter the door and once she was inside I let the door close with a soft click.

I looked around the room and just like the day before I took note of how little and bare it seemed to be within the room. "Well, it isn't much but its home!" I exclaimed with slight happiness as I stared into the living room, cursing myself twice now in twenty-four hours that I didn't have enough furniture for the two of us to talk. The love seat was the only thing in the room with the tv and no doubt didn't look to be that exciting. "Sorry I planned on getting a chair or something soon." I apologized to her.

There was a slight curl at the top of her lip as she looked at the room. "There's no need to rush, it feels quite… Well, I feel at the sea right now." She admitted as she stared at the room. "I can't really explain it."

A slight shiver went down my spine, unable to be contained. "Really?" I asked, my voice breaking at the end of it.

Either not noticing or not caring that my voice broke, she nodded. "Yes, it makes me feel comforted. I like it."

I gave her a tighter smile then I meant. "I'm glad." Eager to change the subject I walked into the kitchen. I let out a cough to clear my throat. "Can I get you anything to eat?"

She smiled at me but shook her head. Her bright golden eyes seemed to brighten up the room despite the ungodly hour it was. "Thank you but I ate before coming over here. Today is the big day though for you. Might as well get some carbs in." She joked lightly.

I couldn't help the light laugh the escaped my mouth. There was something so joyful about being around Rosalie. I had only known her for a day now but it was almost as if something was pulling me to her. Weird.

"Are you sure?" I asked one last time as I began to crack open an egg and began to make scrambled eggs.

Before she could respond I felt a light nudge at my foot and looked down to see Mrs. O'Leary breathing heavily and happily. Looking up to me as if asking for more food. "You already ate." My words only made her smile happier as she continued to wait as she looked up to me. After a few seconds, she began to paw lightly on my foot, wondering when it was coming.

Sighing to myself I gave in to the big puppy eyes as I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a dog treat. Her tail began to shake all over the kitchen until I tossed it into the air and she grabbed it with ease. Turning back to Rosalie I gave an uneasy smile. "Sorry about that."

Looking more amused than anything, she gave out a laugh that sounded like velvet to my ears. "Yes well, it happens. I'm sure she is happy now though."

I nodded as I quietly began to make my eggs. While I did have some time before school started for the day I did have to go get my schedule for the day. "Anything I should know about before I go to school today?" I asked her, looking up to her.

She gave a light shrug to me. "Well, you are a new student in a small town so be prepared to be popular within mere moments of walking into school. The teachers are relatively nice and everyone knows each other." She squinted her eyes for a moment with a slightly glassy look in her eyes before it quickly disappeared.

I pressed my lips together. Being the popular student within the school had never really been my forte. While I did like to have all my friends with me being stared at from afar seemed to be off to me. There was something upsetting with drawing attention and while I wasn't no Nico, having a little privacy was rather beneficial. "Well what happens, happens." I joked lightly to myself.

A comfortable silence grew between us as I made my eggs. Mrs. O'Leary quickly trotted over to the couch behind where Rosalie was standing and quickly began to snore which seemed to echo through the house. I wasn't able to stop the slight snort that escaped my lips. She sure loved to relax around strangers she barely knew. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

The barest hints of a smile were on her face as she rolled her eyes. "Relax Percy and just eat your breakfast."

"I'm just asking." I held my hands up in defense and she rolled her eyes once more, looking more amused than anything.

Once I finished making my huevos rancheros for the morning I quickly walked over to the small two-person table in the kitchen and beckoned for Rosalie to join me. Before I could even beckon her forth she seemed to get the message and sat down next to me in the kitchen. It actually happened faster then I could anticipate and I blinked lightly at her reaction time then shrugged it off. Wasn't hard to see where someone was going after they made food.

My eyes glanced up at the clock, it was only half an hour past six which gave me plenty of time to finish eating and talk to Rosalie. "So how is Forks high school? Does anything exciting happen there?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Rosalie frowned as she looked at me. While she wasn't frowning at me and I could tell she was thinking, it was a bit unnerving to see. After a moment she came out of it and shook her head lightly. "Nothing too exciting. It is like any other high school that you end up going too."

My thoughts instantly drifted to the empousa cheerleaders who tried to murder me in cold blood for being an enemy of Kronos."...Right. Like any other high school." My tone turned slightly bitter near the end of it.

"Percy?" She asked instantly, her eyes showed curiosity, no doubt wondering where my tone came from. "Are you alright?"

I let out an awkward laugh. "It's nothing. I'm just ADHD and Dyslexia is all. School isn't exactly my forte, to be honest." I rubbed the back of my head. While it wasn't exactly the full truth it was good enough. How was I supposed to tell her that I've gotten expelled from almost all of the schools I've been in? That would have been embarrassing.

She gave me a look for a moment but decided not to comment. Whether if it was from the uneasy smile or the uneasy glance that I showed she decided not to comment. "I am sure I will be able to help you."

"Really?" I asked uncertainly, trying to keep the uneasy edge filled with a bit of excitement out of my voice.

She smiled at my enthusiasm. Which means I was unable to keep it down. "Yes really. Now I think it's time to get going, don't you?"

 _ **My apologies for this being shorter than normal. I wanted to divide the first day of school but have a little more interaction I guess? The chapter will hopefully be a bit more. Cheers!**_

 _ **Ps. Tried a new writing app. Tell me how it i**_


End file.
